plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Shotgun C-01s
The Shotgun C-01s is a small medium-powered shotgun with a high rate of fire. This gun is placed in slot 3. It is a hand-held, small weapon that shoots 3 red bullets. Its very small like a pistol, compared to the other shotguns, as it is held with two hands on the trigger. This gun is a semi-automatic shotgun, as opposed to the pump action Shotgun CS-DAZ. It flashes a red light, indicating that its reloading and its "barrel" opens up 2 arms when firing. The front of the barrel sports the color of the gun (either red or blue) and has a rigid opening. The gun itself is shaped like an oval, with various accessories on the sides. There is a small, realistic trigger and trigger guard in front of a pistol grip. The back of the weapon features a bulb-like section, possibly a receiver. Unlike the other shotguns, this weapon does not have a stock of any kind, and it is fired in a way similar to that of the pistols. The Shotgun C-01s also has fairly good stopping power for a small shotgun. Its bullets can shoot through thin walls at close range. It is one of the few guns that is not used by enemies in the Plazma Burst 2 Campaign. It has a counterpart of a different color. While the Shotgun CS-DAZ is more effective at close range and does more damage, and the Alien Shotgun has a better rate of fire, accuracy, and is more effective at long range, the Shotgun C-01s is average at both. This makes it an effective multipurpose shotgun. It has a better range and accuracy than the CS-DAZ and it does more damage at close range than the Alien Shotgun. It isn't the best shotgun for range or damage like the Alien Shotgun or the CS-DAZ, respectively, but it makes up for these short-comings by being the second best shotgun at both range and accuracy. Some weaknesses of the C-01s do exist. The C-01s does not have a very good range, and its accuracy is mediocre. The gun is only affective at close range, because at a longer range the bullets will spread out away from the center of the target, rendering them useless. Location Strangely, this gun is not used by enemies in the Plazma Burst 2 Campaign. It can only be used by the Marine and his allies. It was however, used by a variety of enemies in Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past. It is used mostly by Human Soldiers, but the early Androids will also use it. It can be picked up and used it level 3. The Shotgun C-01s is one of the starting weapons, besides the Assault Rifle C-01r, and the Pistol C-01p in Plazma Burst 2. It can be brought in the Equipment Shop for 1500$ credits. Also the upgrade price is $400 credits per level. The full upgrade price of this weapon is $2700 credits. Trivia *It has a blue version, exclusive to the Map Editor. *Its ID for map editor is gun_shotgun, and for the blue version: gun_shotgun_b *It first appeared in Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past, and it looked much different than it is now. *The S on the end of its name likely stands for shotgun. *The C-01s is rarely found in Multiplayer; it is often replaced by the more popular Shotgun CS-DAZ. In Red vs Blue matches however, this gun is very popular because it has a red and blue variant. *C-01s can be seen on the back of the Marine's armor suit in the menu. *The C-01s has the highest self-knockback of any shotgun when upgraded to level 3. You can notice this if you are an Android SLC-56. *The Shotgun C-01s is the most expensive shotgun in the game. Category:Weapons Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Plazma Burst: Forward to The Past Category:Slot 3